


Good Girl

by LotharWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Female Sam, Female Sam Winchester, Fluff and Smut, Implied Lucifer/Sam Winchester, fem!samwinchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4279575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotharWinchester/pseuds/LotharWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fem!Sam Winchester falls for the new guy in town who drives an old Mustang Fastback.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I wrote several years ago.( around August of 2012) it could be considered a songfic ( it was my first and only attempt at it) I don't own any of the characters from supernatural nor the song Good Girl by Carrie Underwood. Most of the italicized text is from the song. Also implied that Sam is underage compared to Balthazar.

Samantha sighed and shook her head as she fingered the lip of the beer bottle in front of her.  One man had been constantly in the forefront of her mind; Balthazar. Well, he wasn't a man per se, but an "Angel of the Lord".  _Supposedly_.  He sure as hell didn't act like it.  
  
 _Hey good girl, with your head in the clouds. I bet I can tell you what you're thinking about._  
  
Sam sighed and ran her hand through her long brown hair and downed the rest of the bottle.  She was going to murder whoever put this song on the jukebox.  A growl escaped her lips and the bartender quickly sent over a pitcher of Sam Adams with a frosty mug. She raised the mug once she filled it before she downed that and went for the refill.   
  
Balthazar, who came into the small town with enough strut and swagger to win any and every woman over, was a constant enigma to her. Why had the man picked Lawrence, Kansas to settle for now? Wouldn't he have been better off in some place like Los Angeles or New York? Or even Paris?    
  
 _You'll see a good boy (you see a good boy) Gonna give you the world, but he's gonna leave you cryin with your heart in the dirt_  
  
She scoffed and looked straight at the jukebox.  
    
 _"Damn song."_  
  
He'd been in town for two years and more mystery surrounded the angel than the Bermuda Triangle. 

He had ditched his jacket and pants after a few days of being in the hot weather; leaving him in a white V neck and casual black jeans with a pair of brown construction boots he bought at a local shop.     
  
There was an opening at the Monroe scrap yard and he took the job without a second thought. Even though Samantha was sure  he had more money that the Stanfords, the richest family in Lawrence, but she had a feeling that he chose the job to get closer to her older brother, Dean, who shaped metal for car repairs when he wasn't sorting out junk scraps from usable ones.    
  
As much as their personalities clashed, they strangely enough, made out to be good friends. The one thing that she could never hold against Balthazar was the time where he had saved her brother from falling into the metal sorter after Dean had been hit with a piece of a muffler. Which had flown off the "assembly" line. 

If the strut or the swagger didn't lock a girl in, his ocean blue eyes and short blonde hair did.  Sally Stanford had her eyes on him as soon as he stepped out of his black 1966 Fastback Mustang.  It was a car Dean ogled but wasn't jealous of because he had his own Chevy Impala their father, John Winchester, had handed  down to him shortly before his fatal heart attack three years ago.

Balthazar had paid Sally no mind when he casually removed his military issue aviator sunglasses from his eyes. He nodded his head once to Samantha before he slammed the car door shut. He suddenly frowned while patting his pockets and only smiled when he fished out a set of house keys from his back pocket. Before either of the girls could say hello, he took off in the opposite direction, presumably to look for his new apartment.  
  
For the first month, Balthazar merely said hello to her when he visited Dean. No long looks, no ass grab attempts… almost the perfect gentleman.   
  
And if that didn't make her take a second glance…  
  
He was a gentleman, something she hadn't seen from any of the boys her own age or the college age students in town. They were all sex driven. They wanted fast cars, good looks and wealth. All three of those things Balthazar had and it drove the locals crazy.  
  
It was during his second month in town, it was mid-month she recalled, because he was buying a specific kind of apple only sold then to give the locals something different in their shopping routines.   
  
Samantha sighed and rang up his purchase while he placed his sunglasses on top of his head. She tried to focus on her register as he gently reached behind her to grab a paper bag.  She cleared her throat as she accepted his money, trying not to watch the exposed skin of his V neck Tee.   
  
"Thank you Samantha."  He smiled and she shivered at the sound of his British accent.   
  
"S..sure." she stuttered as his smile became a cocky smirk.  
  
 _"Real elegant Samantha."_   She growled in her head as she watched Balthzar walk out the set of double doors.  
  
 _His lips are dripping honey But he'll sting you like a bee_

Seven months after he moved to Lawrence, Balthazar had become her brother's best friend.  They would swap stories about their childhoods and Balthazar shared his experiences in Europe, China, Russia and Japan.  He taught Dean whatever phrases he wanted to learn in French, Spanish, and Chinese. That was a hit with the ladies.  
  
Balthazar would come over every night after his shift at the salvage yard with Dean. They would track in all sorts of dirt and grime that she would clean up once Dean had gone to sleep for the night.  Balthazar would apologize for his portion and helped her scrub it out of the main hall and the front rug.   
  
It was one of those late summer nights that he kissed her.  She had grown another five inches taller and was almost up to his chin.  She had just placed the front rug out on a low hanging branch to dry and somehow he had wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek.   
  
She shivered as she turned to face him but he held her hips firmly in his hands. Sam leaned back against him and Balthazar trailed a hand up her body from her waist until it reached her cheek.  
  
"Samantha…" his voice was low and soft as he gently turned her face to his. "May I..?"  
  
She couldn't speak. He was only the second man to actually hold her like this.  She didn't want to think about it at that moment so she nodded lightly once against his shoulder.   
  
The kiss was soft, gentle and lasted for several moments before Balthazar pulled away.  Sam turned to face him, still in a slightly tight grip, and wrapped her arms around his neck. The smell of oil, leather, and something she could only describe as Balthazar's natural aroma swept through her as she pulled him in for another kiss.  
 _  
 _So lock up all your love and Go and throw away the key__

For two months, Balthazar managed to hide his affections for Samantha from Dean. Once the elder Winchester had fallen into his unnaturally deep sleeping pattern, Sam would grab Balthazar's hand and drag him into the kitchen. Their kisses gradually escalated from gentle and soft to passionate and warm.    
  
She could pinpoint the exact moment when everything changed.  _ _  
  
 _Hey good girl (hey good girl) Get out while you can.  I know you think you got a good man.___  
  
It was the moment when Samantha's hand had traveled down Balthazar's torso and slipped underneath his damp V neck. The blond moaned into their kiss and pushed Sam up on top of the counter. She shivered in delight while he roughly slid his hand down the center of her chest. The motion unbuttoned her green and red plaid shirt and exposed the bare skin underneath. A jagged groan of pleasure escaped her lips as his rough hand teased her left nipple.  

His hand quickly drew back from her breast and buttoned her shirt before she could register it. He kissed her on the cheek and backed away.  
  
"I'm sorry." He panted as he averted his gaze. "I shouldn't have..."  
  
He never finished his sentence.  She could still recall that precise detail. He had fled the room after he had given her hand a gentle squeeze.  
  
 _Why, why you gotta be so blind? Won't you open up your eyes?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part 2. I stopped at the end of this chapter in 2012 on Deviantart so if you have any input/what you want to see please leave a comment. Thank you!
> 
> also I don't own any of the SPN characters nor the song "Good Girl" by Carrie Underwood.

Dean came in alone a few nights later and she gasped at the sight of him. He grumbled as he passed her to get an ice pack out of the freezer.   
  
"What happened?" she asked as she hung Dean's brown leather jacket on the small iron coat hanger by the doorway.  When she returned, her brother motioned for her to sit across from him.   
  
"I fought with Balthazar after our shift ended tonight." Dean winced as he iced his jaw while Sam cleaned out the cuts on his free hand. "He's been acting weird around me for the past two days, so I asked him what had tied his panties up in knots." Sam chuckled but stopped at Dean's disapproving look.  "Sam, you're my baby sister…"   
  
"Dean-" She started to protest but the elder Winchester shook his head.  
  
"Samantha, you're five years younger than he is."  He held his finger up to keep her quiet, "I know Balthazar isn't like Luce. Hell," Dean growled in sheer anger at the mention of Sam's first love. "He was an asshole Sammy and not a good man. Not by a long shot." Dean sighed and tried to relax his shoulders.  "But listen to me Samantha," He stood as tears filled his little sister's eyes, "Balthazar is not the man you think he is. He's not Prince Charming and you shouldn't let him do things like that to you without well..." Dean tried not to let the awkward blush he felt creeping into his cheeks show. He didn't want to give his sister the birds and the bees lecture. "Dating first." Sam covered her mouth as a few tears streamed down her face.  He knew he was completely screwing this up.  
  
"Damn it Dean," She shouted as she pulled her hand away from her mouth. "I wasn't going to have sex with him! I'm not like Sally Stanford." She whispered the last part as she turned around and fled up the staircase to her room.   
  
It's just a matter of time 'til you find He's no good, girl   No good for you. You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes and go, go, go. Better listen to me he's low, low, low…

She cried every night for weeks after her fight with Dean. She had seen what he had done to Balthazar the day after their argument/lecture. He passed by her register and went to Sandra Dupont's. Now Sandra was a very nice girl but her extra weight made her a prime target for Sally Stanford to bully into submission. She saw the look on Samantha's face and turned to Balthazar.   
  
"I'm sorry sir," she smiled politely and flicked her register light off, "I'm all out of bags and receipt paper." Samantha turned her gaze back to her register drawer where she had stopped sorting change. "I have to close this register."   
  
Balthazar shuffled his feet and sighed. "Thank you for telling me ma'am."    
It was a full minute before she glanced up and met his gaze. His right eye had become a full on black eye and the usual bit of bare skin his V revealed was bandaged with ace wraps.  She quickly rang up his seven items and bagged them.   
  
"Balthazar I'm sorry he did this to you." She whispered as she kept a hand on his paper bag. "Just… wait outside for me please."  She bit her lip as he gently put his sunglasses back into place. "Please." __  
  
He smiled briefly and nodded. "I took a sick day so Monroe's kid can't see me, ok?"  
  
Sandra cleared her throat and Sam beamed as she motioned for her to follow Balthazar out.    
  
"I owe you one Sandra!"   
  


* * *

A part of her was surprised that Balthazar had actually waited. Luce only needed to be beat up by Dean once to get the message of   _'don't you ever come near my sister or I'll kill you'_ to get through to him.   
  
She gently wrung her boney fingers as she met his gaze and pondered briefly if his eyes were naturally ocean blue.  She gulped at the thought while his eyes remained hidden behind his mirrored aviators.  
  
"I'm sorry about what Dean did to you." She whispered as she stepped forward to be closer to him. "Are you alright?"  
  
Balthazar nodded once and leaned back against the hood of his car. She could faintly see the plastic outline of his bag of groceries in the passenger seat and she tried not to stare at his chest while he motioned for her to sit beside him.   
  
"Your brother packs a mean punch." He chuckled as she folded her store apron out over her legs. "I understand why he did this, Samantha." Balthazar gently lifted his hand from the hood and placed it on her cheek. "I've got a few younger siblings." He chuckled and shook his head. "I had to beat up more than one of my sister's boyfriends." He slid his glasses far enough down so that she could see him wink.   
  
She laughed lightly and kissed his bruised hand. "Are you sure you're alright?"   
  
Balthazar smiled and nodded as he glanced around. Several of the townies were now 'secretly' watching them. "Yes Love, I'm fine." He grinned as he pushed himself off of the hood. "Nothing that won't heal with time…" He paused and offered her his hand. 

She blushed and accepted his chivalrous offer. "I'm sorry about blowing your cover too." She frowned as she noted the townspeople's looks.  Balthazar waved his hand as if it was no bother.   
  
He did something else that Not So Little Samantha would've never guessed.   
  
He kissed her.   
  
He kissed her in front of her once irate boss, Old Lady Magnolia, and every gossip in town. She stood there in shock for a full minute before she responded back.  Old Lady Magnolia's small dog yipped as they pulled away from each other.   
  
"There's no doubt in my mind Dean will hear about this before you get home." He smiled as he took off his aviators and placed them on top of her head. "I'm counting on it actually." Samantha was, at that moment, glad his humor had returned. "I'll see you tonight."   
  
She sighed after he kissed her cheek and slid into his car.  Her now, suspiciously calm, boss rested a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Come on Sam." He sighed and shook his head, "You're lunch break's over."

 

 


End file.
